the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
TPS Arica
Mara couldn't believe it. Skywalker was getting away, and Jabba's minions had seen her shoot Jabba! She knew it had been a bad idea to shoot when Skywalker was so close to Jabba, but she hadn't expected this! She tried to fight as two men grabbed her and dragged her away. Mara angrily glimpsed Luke walking away and Jabba holding his side. Jabba looked angry, which was understandable, given the circumstances. Mara was so mad at herself, she should have known that Luke would dodge the blast! As they dragged her to the prison cell she couldn't help remembering the look on Jabba's face as the blast missed Luke and went deep into his side. She shuddered, wondering what they would do to her. Her Arica disguise was definitely ruined, that much was certain. They dumped Mara in a cold dark cell. She waited for an hour before a woman finally came inside. "You are in trouble! You were Jabba's guest! You shot him! He's in much pain and could have died! And for what you have done, Jabba says that you will die!" The color left Mara's cheeks. This was all going wrong! Skywalker was supposed to be dead, not her! What would the Emperor say? An hour later, Mara was sent to an Imperial prison. The Empire had promised to get rid of her well, and Jabba was pleased. The Emperor was angry that Mara had failed her mission ''again, ''and he was planning to help kill her. Mara felt angry and betrayed, this was all Luke's fault! Yet she also felt scared, as he didn't want to die. The Emperor had a plan. He told it to his officers and stormtroopers, who told Jabba, who loved it. The Emperor arranged for Jabba to come to the second Death Star, where Mara's death would begin. Mara was led down the hall and to a room, where she was forced to lie down on a bed. Two stormtroopers spread her arms and legs and tied them down, while another ripped off her clothes. Mara shivered on the cold metal cot, and gulped as Jabba slithered into the room, a bandage wrapped around his side. He looked grumpy. Another stormtrooper pushed a button, and two poles with a pear shaped object on the end shot out of the floor and into Mara. She moaned in discomfort as she tried to adjust to the strange feeling. A stormtrooper walked over to her. "When I push this button, those two shock balls will start to move, getting closer and closer to each other. Soon you will feel immense pain, starting, now!" He pushed the button. Mara screamed as the shock balls vibrated and slowly moved. They slid closer and closer, the closer they were, the more painful the shocks. By the time they met, Mara was almost unconscious from the pain, but a shot kept her awake. She was hardly aware of Jabba laughing and the balls finally coming out of her. The pain finally stopped. Mara blinked, surprised. It was over? No. Mara groaned as the shock balls slid out of her and a green lightsaber came to of the floor and closer to her bottom. It stopped just a quarter inch away from her skin and an officer walked over. "We have used this before. This lightsaber will be inserted into you and slowly go up. It will not leave any physical marks, but it will hurt you. Ready?" Without waiting for Mara's answer, he pushed another button. The green lightsaber went into Mara and she cried out in pain as it went higher, higher... Her thoughts wandered, and Mara couldn't think from the pain. Finally, it seemed forever, but the lightsaber came out of her. Mara went limp with relief. But then another button was pushed, and the bed slowly tilted so it was standing up straight. The bed disappeared and only chains held Mara to the bed. Her entire body was exposed and cold, but something else took her mind off of it. Two stormtroopers, with whips. Mara screamed as the whips struck her naked body over and over. She thought it would never stop, and tears poured down her face like rain. "Please! Just kill me! I want to die!" She half begged, half sobbed. Jabba laughed and so did the stormtroopers, they were enjoying this! Mara couldn't believe that she was still alive as they whipped her again and again. They finally stopped and released Mara's handcuffs, she fell to the ground, in a puddle of her own blood, too tired and in pain to even think about trying to escape. Before she could think, two stormtroopers grabbed her and forced her to lie down. They raped her for twenty minutes, causing her to scream and Jabba to look on them greedily. Finally they jerked Mara to her feet, and dragged her too Jabba, he had wanted to be part of this. Jabba made Mara lie down and he too used her, filling her tiny body with his tail, causing her great pain. He had his way with her for twenty minutes, then the stormtroopers grabbed Mara again, forcing her off Jabba's tail. Mara moaned and begged them to stop as they dropped her on they floor. Mara was too weak to stand, and frightened as the Emperor walked over to her, his hands outstretched. "Now my Hand, you will die." A blast of Force-lighting shot from his hands and Mara screamed in pain, ultimate pain. She couldn't think, she couldn't see, she could only feel pain. The Emperor shot her again and again, as Mara's life slowly ebbed away. Jabba looked on, pleased with the way things were going. Mara moaned and thrashed on the floor, crying out. The sound of her wails echoed on the walls. Finally Mara screamed one last scream and fell still. She exhaled and her heart stopped beating. Jabba slithered over. "Thank you oh great one." The Emperor nodded. "Mara was a good woman, she died well." The two laughed as Mara's limp body lay there, dead.